barsoomfandomcom-20200214-history
Zodanga
thumb|260px|Zodanga in the [[Warlord of Mars (Dynamite)|Dynamite comics. ]] Zodanga is a Red Martian city and nation that before John Carter's arrival on Mars had long been enemies with the red men of Helium, and the green men of Thark. The city was conquered by John Carter and the green hordes of Thark, with the assistance of many minor hordes. The city then became part of the kingdom of the nation of Helium. However there are many in Zodanga who have no love for Helium. City Structure The city is surrounded by walls 75 feet in height, and fifty feet thick, constructed of enormous blocks of Carborundum. The central plaza of the city covers a square mile, here are the palaces of the jeddak and other members of royalty and nobility, as well as the principal public buildings, cafes, and shops. The city was sacked and looted by the green hordes led by John Carter, but it seems to have recovered somewhat since that time. Culture The Zodangans seem to be generally harsher and more imperialistic than the Heliumites. They had a hatred for the green martians, and actively destroyed their incubators. Inhabitants *Gar Nal *Fal Sivas *Hamas *Parthak *Ur Jan *Phystal *Sab Than *Than Kosis *Zat Arras *Zanda *Rapas the Ulsio Other Versions Disney thumb|155px In the 2012 film John Carter, Zodanga is a mobile city located in Barsoom's southwest hemisphere. The city is covered by sentries who patrol just within the walls. The city itself resembles a walking refinery - greasy, smelly, smokey, sooty, black and grey, steel and lifeless. It moves over the surface of the planet on hundreds of massive mechanical legs, while its massive hangar decks house the many airships that Zodangans use to attack their enemies. left|100px|Zodangan flag The city itself has been through so many battles that it's been rebuilt and redeveloped over the various wars. The Zodangans themselves are portrayed as hostile, manipulative, and aggressive people who wage war on the Heliumites, the Tharks, and any other enemies that cross their path. They used red colors to identify themselves, their flag was red and black. Dynamite right|65px In the history presented by Dynamite Entertainment's Warlord of Mars series, Zodanga historically allied itself with Yorn. As in the original canon, the city was conquered by John Carter with a force of green warriors, who sacked and looted the city after Sab Than kidnapped Dejah Thoris. After Sab Than and his father were overthrown, the city became part of Helium. During the "Heretic of Mars" story arc, it was revealed that Tardos Mors intended to install Carter as the new Jed of Zodanga, but Carter declined. The position was thus bestowed on Zat Arras. left|65px The inhabitants of the city had long worn blue colors to identify themselves. The symbol of their city (at least after being absorbed by Helium) appeared to be some sort of white bird. A notable landmark in the city of Zodanga was the mighty Naval Tower, the headquarters of Zodanga's navy. It was noted by the naval officers that there was always an opening with the air scouts. Marvel 1980s In the Marvel Comics Warlord of Mars series, the combined fleet of Helium and Thark leveled Zodanga, leaving the city an uninhabited ruin. It had a noteworthy location called the Tower of Law, and its inhabitants had pointed ears. Background Information *Through out the books there are contradictory locations given for Zodanga. Burroughs made no attempt to reconcile these differences in the books but some people have attempted to explain this error, most notably in the Disney film, in which Zodanga was presented as a moving city. Category:Barsoom Kingdoms Category:Barsoom Cities